Goodby Little One
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron and Kim face a loss that is tough to bear.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

This is a one shot. The story Doug4422 wrote "One Lonely Night" triggered a memory and not a real pleasant one. As with "The Call" I base this one on personal experience.

Goodbye Little One.

Ron typed into his computer as he sat at this desk in their suburban home in Middleton. He had just gotten Kim asleep in their bedroom. He had stayed for awhile after they got back from the hospital, stroking her hair and just holding her to him. She held on to him so tightly that he could barely breathe. He held her as they both cried late into the night.

"Ron, can I have a little time to myself?" she asked quietly.

"KP, are you sure?" he asked.

Kim nodded as she reached up to dry her face. "I just need a little time. I'll be alright, if I need anything I'll let you know" she said quietly.

Ron reached over and placed his hand under her chin and brought her chin up so that he could look into her emerald eyes. Her hair was disheveled, her face was pale, her eyes full of pain, as she looked back into his eyes. He eased his hand up to cup her cheek and she leaned her face into his touch and raising her hand against his and pressed his hand against her face. She sniffed, and gave him a little smile. She gave his hand a little kiss and reached out as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face close to hers. She saw in his eyes a reflection of her own pain. She gave Ron a slight kiss on the lips, her moist lips touching his ever so slightly.

"I'll be okay, I … I just need a little time. OK?"

"OK, KP, I'll check on the kids. Your mom and dad said they ate a good supper and went to bed with no problem. Your folks tried to tell them what happened as best they could. If you need anything just give a call."

Kim nodded, and curled up under the covers of their bed as Ron got up and left the room. He turned off the light and left the door open just a crack.

He checked on their two sleeping children and then went down to his office and started up his computer. He sat in the darkness of his home office as the screen started to fill the room with an eerie glow. He sat back into his chair and stared at the screen for a few moments then took the keyboard under his hand and began to type.

**Goodbye Little One**

Goodbye Little One,

We were so excited over your coming and now it is not to be. We have lost things before, yet now we have lost you. We never got to hold you, even to see you. It has barely been a couple of months since we found out that you were coming. We were making everything ready for your arrival. Your older brother and sister were waiting for you to come. All of us were awaiting your arrival and now we will miss you. I will miss you; your mother will miss you.

We will miss that special day when you were supposed to arrive. You will miss the happy homecoming with your new brother and sister. I will miss holding you, the wonder that you would have been. I will miss changing you, taking care of you, loving you. I will miss seeing your beautiful mother hold you and looking at you the way only a mother can care for her child. You will miss the love that all of us had for you. We will miss your laugh and your cries. Your mother and I will miss taking you to your first day of school. We will miss your first bike ride. We will miss the birthdays, vacations and holidays. We will miss your hugs, your kisses, your tears. We will miss helping you with your first friends. We will miss seeing you graduate. We will miss seeing you fall in love. There is so much love in this house for you. I don't know why things had to work out this way. Your mother and I will cherish your memory even though we never really got to know you. Goodbye little one, we know that in time we will get to see you, hold you and love you.

Goodbye little one,

Love,

Daddy

Ron stopped typing as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He saved the file and shut down his system. He stood; there on top of his computer monitor was a small box, with trembling hands he reached over to take it into his hands. It was just a small gift the Kim had given him. She had given it to him to tell him that he was to be a daddy again. He opened the box and inside was a small pair of baby shoes. He reached in and took the shoes out and held them to his cheek as the tears started to pour out staining the tiny shoes.

"Ron, honey, are you OK?" called Kim from the door to his office. He turned to see her standing in the door. "Ron?" Kim saw the tiny box and the shoes in Ron's hands. She came toward him as her own tear began to flow. She reached out to touch the shoes and saw the shoes stained with Ron's tears. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to him with everything she had and sobbing, soaking Ron's shirt. Ron held onto her, crushing her into his chest, his own tears soaking into her hair.

"We will make it through this babe, we will make it through." He whispered. They stood there in the dark, holding on to each other, drawing strength from each other throughout the night.

Ladies and Gentlemen this was one of the most difficult pieces I have ever written. Doug4422's piece "One Lonely Night" brought back memories of an experience long buried. I needed to write this piece to relieve the pain and the memories of that time. Much of what Doug4422 had Kim and Ron facing in his story I have faced. Doug did a fantastic job bringing out the pain and anguish of the aftermath. Thanks Doug I needed your story and needed to write this one. Please forgive me if the punctuation or grammar is not perfect, this one comes straight from the heart. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my stories.

CaptainKodak1


End file.
